1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power transmission systems and battery chargers, and particularly to a method and system for wireless power transmission by microwave transmission to power a device requiring electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries, and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an a.c. power outlet, which is sometimes not available. It would therefore be desirable to derive power for a battery charger from electromagnetic radiation.
While solar-powered battery chargers are known, solar cells are expensive, and a large array of solar cells may be required to charge a battery of any significant capacity. Another potential source of electromagnetic energy that would provide power to a battery charger at a location remote from the a.c. power mains is microwave energy, which might be derived from a solar powered satellite and transmitted to earth by microwave beams, or derived from ambient radio frequency energy from cell phone transmitters and the like. However, there are several problems associated with the efficient delivery of power by microwave transmission that have precluded the use of dedicated terrestrial microwave power transmitters for the purpose.
Assuming a single source power transmission of electro-magnetic (EM) signal, an EM signal gets reduced by a factor of
                    1                  r          2                                                in magnitude over a distance r. Thus, the received power at a large distance from the EM transmitter is a small fraction of the power transmitted.
To increase the power of the received signal, we would have to boost the transmission power. Assuming that the transmitted signal has an efficient reception at three centimeters from the EM transmitter, receiving the same signal power over a useful distance of three meters would entail boosting the transmitted power by 10,000×. Such power transmission is wasteful, as most of the energy would be transmitted and not received by the intended devices, it could be hazardous to living tissue, it would most likely interfere with most electronic devices in the immediate vicinity, and it may be dissipated as heat.
Utilizing a directional antenna has several challenges, some of which are: knowing where to point it; the mechanical devices needed to track it would be noisy and unreliable; and creating interference for devices in the line of sight of the transmission.
Directional power transmission generally requires knowing the location of the device to be able to point the signal in the right direction to enhance the power transmission efficiency. However, even when the device is located, efficient transmission is not guaranteed due to reflections and interference of objects in the vicinity of the receiving device.
Thus, a wireless power transmission system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.